luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Off the Hook
Legend of Monstro: Off the Hook is the tenth episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on March 24, 2018. Synopsis Monstro and his pals have ended up in New Inkopolis, where they meet Marina of Off the Hook! Pearl on the other hand is acting a bit strange... What could be the cause? Plot The group are back at the select screen, they decide to go to Pearl's stage, taking place at some backstage area. Upon arriving they happen to come across Marina, Pearl's partner. Gemini introduces themselves to her, and while she isn't aware of any crayon, she has been having a problem. Her partner Pearl has been acting strangely lately, so she takes them to the stage to see what she means, but they end up leaving Monstro behind. While Marina leads Gemini, Duke and Larry Jr. to the stage, Monstro gets lost along the way. The show then starts, as Pearl starts performing Notorious D.I.G. while the audience watches and cheers. Marina has been worrying since they always performed as a duo, and wonders why she suddenly wants the spotlight. Duke then happens to find Monstro, who's up on stage with Pearl, and she doesn't take to kindly to anyone trying to hog her spotlight. She grabs her dual Splattershots and starts firing at Monstro, meanwhile the audience members start attacking the others, so Marina backs them up by firing at the brainwashed audience with her gun. Meanwhile, Monstro and Pearl are fighting, Monstro striking her while Pearl continues firing at him. Monstro takes notice of Pearl's erratic movements, and requests Gemini attack her with fire. Gemini does that, and upon attacking her reveals that she was being controlled by a marionette, Mekeke's marionette. That could only mean one thing, this was the Shurara Corps's doing. Pearl immediately falls down weakened, so Marina rushes to her side. Suddenly, Pearl remembers that Mekeke approached her saying he was a big fan and then possessed her. Having been outed, Mekeke tells Monstro if he wants the crayon, he'll have to go through them. It is later revealed that Mekeke is not alone, and has backup from Putata and Robobo, and although Monstro's friends are still incapacitated by the audience, Pearl and Marina decide to help Monstro in fighting the Shurara Corps. Pearl immediately jumps to attack Putata, Robobo puts his focus on Marina, leaving Mekeke to deal with Monstro. Immediately panicking, Putata tries to paint something, while Pearl starts attacking him with her pistols. Putata successfully conjures up a frog and a go-kart for a quick escape. The frog is easily dispatched by Pearl, but she gets knocked back by Putata in the go kart. Marina tries to think of something to deal with Robobo, but immediately gets an idea. She plugs Robobo into her headphones, though he doesn't seem to mind, and she successfully takes him down with her music. Mekeke gets frustrated at Robobo for not doing anything, but immediately gets attacked by Monstro. Meanwhile, Pearl is still chasing after the speedy Putata, and with Robobo dealt with, Marina immediately rushes to her aid. Struggling against Monstro, Mekeke decides to possess him, but unfortunately Monstro breaks free and grabs ahold of his marionette. Marina uses her sound wave to stop Putata, and succeeds. Pearl tries to hit Putata, but he keeps dodging her, so Marina picks her up to give her a boost, and this time she manages to hit Putata. Monstro is still dragging Mekeke's marionette, and throws it onto Putata, knocking him down. Mekeke himself appears frustrated at his marionette being destroyed, so he attacks Monstro, but just like last time he does no damage and is easily pushed aside. Marina thanks Monstro for helping out, and asks what he wanted, so Monstro asks for the crayon. Conveniently, Pearl brings out the pink crayon Monstro was looking for, and although she was going to use it for something, Marina tells her to give it as thanks for saving her. Frustrated, Pearl asks Marina for a tantrum hole, and she immediately runs into her stomach and screams, so Marina comforts her and tells Monstro they'll perform for her once Pearl gets off of her. Having obtained the pink crayon, Monstro has vanquished many foes, and even many members of the Shurara Corps twice, but there is still a little to be done before obtaining the complete rainbow. Gemini and the others finally get the audience members off of them, and eventually notice Loki is among the audience, who wanted to have some fun out of the boring Depths. With the crayon in their possession, Gemini prepares to head out, but Monstro tells them about the concert, so they decide to watch. Pearl and Marina decide to perform Color Pulse and the Basement Boys (and Jazz who's watching from the distance) are enjoying it. Back at the Shurara Corps base, Mekeke, Robobo and Putata arrive to inform Shurara of their failure. As expected, he's not too happy with them, especially considering Pearl was his second to last potential recruit. And due to their failure, they're risking Monstro making his way to their base, and if he finds out their plan, then what they've been working on will all have been in vain. Putata tries to shrug this off, but Shurara decides to tell them about another member, Nuii. He tells them she annoyed him so much he killed her, much to Robobo's apparent shock. And he warns them if they fail him when Monstro gets to their base, they'll meet the same fate as her. With that said, he sends them on his way, and if their last recruit fails, then he will begin Shuramania without further delay... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Putata *Mekeke *Robobo *Marina *Pearl *Loki (debut) *Hambone (cameo) *Slim (cameo) *Jedediah (cameo) *Pete (cameo) *Jim (cameo) *The Abras (cameo) *Various Mario enemies (cameo) *Jazz (cameo) Script Off the Hook/Transcript Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Loki as an audience member. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes